


Arms Tonite

by KawaiiKozume



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKozume/pseuds/KawaiiKozume
Summary: And hey, you, don't you think it's kinda cute that I died right inside your arms tonight?Nico proposes a new dynamic that his boyfriends are ready to indulge him in.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace/Leo Valdez, Will Solace/Leo Valdez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Arms Tonite

**Author's Note:**

> Aight, so this was supposed to be just Willeo with hints of Soldezangelo, but then, it got away from me. So, first Soldezangelo smut <4 Enjoy, I guess? I don't even know how much of a fanbase this ship has.
> 
> I will probably come back and edit this when I'm not drowning from the 2020 US elections.

“Gotta be quicker than that, tesoro.” Nico sends a smirk at Leo as he whirls around, swiping for Leo’s feet with his Stygian sword. Leo steps back, adjusting his grip on his own sword, and trying to recollect himself. He and Nico had been training for the last hour and a half and the sword was growing heavier by the second. Nico stands back, allowing Leo to have a breather, before launching back in. He moves like he’s going to slash down but drops his arm to make contact with Leo’s side when Leo goes to block the above attack.

“You’d be dead.” Nico says, standing up straight. “Done for today? You’re getting slower.”

“Yeah, stopping would be nice.” Leo’s got an arm pressed against his side, knowing that it’s going to bruise later. He makes his way to the benches and takes his helmet off, enjoying the sight of Nico doing the same. Since the end of the Giant War, Nico had been growing out his hair so it now rested in a ponytail while he trained. But there were always flyaways that made Leo’s stomach flip when he removed the helmet. Nico had filled out properly too, thanks to an actual routine of eating and training.

“Water.” Nico holds out a water bottle to Leo, who accepted it and drank from it. “Little notes, mostly reminders to keep track of your stamina. You’re still making needless movements.”

Leo closes the water bottle and sets it down before laying back on the bench, letting Nico’s voice wash over him. He didn’t realize hours had gone by until he felt a hand in his hair. He opens his eyes slowly and looks up at the person petting his hair.

“Morning, firecracker. Did ya sleep well?” Will is smiling down at him and Leo considers ignoring him and going back to sleep.

“Wha’ time is it?” He asks instead.

“Just before dinner. C’mon, let’s help Neeks put things away.” Will stands and leaves Leo on the bench, still waking up. By the time Leo stands, Nico is locking the shed door and Will is waiting by the door.

“Food time.” Nico takes Leo’s hand on the way to the door and doesn’t let go until the three reach the pavilion.

Dinner and campfire was a normal event. After everything, it had left Leo on edge in the beginning, but now, after months of learning the routines of camp again, he was perfectly at ease between Nico and Piper as Will led the singalong. As the fire died down from too many campers getting tired, the head counselors began herding their siblings off to bed.

“My cabin? I’ve-” Nico begins, starting to blush. “I have something I wanna, um… And Will’s already agreed to come. If anything we can just, sleep.”

“Let me make sure Harley actually falls asleep, but sure.” Leo presses a soft kiss to Nico’s cheek and follows his siblings to their home. Before the campfire, Leo was ready to crash into his bed for the next week, but after Nico’s offer, Leo found himself nearly vibrating as he oversaw the brushing of teeth and tucking of ins. After listening for Harley’s telltale soft snores, Leo scribbles a note, leaves it by Jake’s bed and sneaks out of the Hephaestus cabin. It was a new moon, which allowed him some cover to bolt across the lawn to the Hades cabin four doors down. He didn’t knock, instead slowly pushing the door open, trying to contain the growing grin on his face.

“Hey.” Leo lets the door shut softly and turns to find Nico settled on Will’s hips, pinning the his hands above his head and hovering inches from his face.

“Hey, bolide. Come on in.” Nico murmurs. Then he ducks down and pecks a kiss to Will’s lips before sliding off of him.

“Sooo,” Leo starts, taking off his shoes, “What did you want to try?” Nico had made his way over and draped himself on Leo’s back.

“Well, if you’re both okay with it, I was wondering about maybe,” Nico speaks into Leo’s shoulder so his words were muffled. Nico was extremely entertaining for Leo. He was very intimidated and shy when expressing his wants beforehand, but in the moment he becomes very dominant. It had surprised Leo when they had their first time, not that Leo minds at all.

“-would like to watch you two.” Nico says quietly. The words sank in slowly to Leo’s brain, but they do sink in. Leo looks up, locking eyes with Will, feeling the change in the atmosphere. The quiet made Nico tense up and Leo turned in his boyfriend’s arms.

“Don’t get worried.” Leo says, nosing Nico’s hair. He looks back up to Will.

“I’m down if you are.” The blond reassures him. Leo smiles, though it was hidden by Nico’s head.

“Yeah, I’m down.” He says. Nico pulls back looking from Leo to Will with wide eyes.

“Really?” He asks. He seemed surprised that they would agree.

“Sure,” Will shrugs, “It could even be kinda hot.”

“Cool.” Nico pulls away from Leo to sit on one of the old, worn chairs he found at a thrift shop. Once he was comfortable, he gestured for Leo to approach Will on Nico’s bed. Leo laughs as he shuffles over to Will. When he’s close enough, Will pulls him in and Leo bends down to kiss him.

“Haven’t been able to see you much lately.” Leo murmurs against Will’s lips after they part.

“We’ve both been cooped up.” Will replies. He wasn’t wrong. Leo’s been in the forge working on repairs to old weapons and Will has been taking strange shifts at the infirmary.

“Guess we’ll have to make this last then.” Leo says before connecting their lips again. Will’s hands move up Leo’s back, under his shirt and then drag back down, letting his nails skim over the skin. Leo missed kissing. It hadn’t even been a week since he made out with one of them, but he missed it so much.

“How do you wanna do this?” Will is petting Leo’s hipbone with his thumb and Leo shuts his eyes in contentness.

“I don’t care. I just wanna hear you and come. Anything else doesn’t matter.” Leo breathes. They kiss for either hours or seconds, Leo couldn’t decide, but Will eventually pushes him away to sit back against the wall.

“I like Nico’s idea. I wanna watch  _ you _ .” Will tell him. Leo’s lips part as he sees the image in his mind. He’s leaned against Will’s chest, stroking himself and begging for Will to touch him.

“Okay.” Leo licks his lips as he sheds his clothes. Will wriggles out of his own and takes off his shirt before settling back against the wall, spreading his legs for Leo to crawl between. 

After Leo gets situated, Will grabs his jaw and turns his head so they can kiss again. Having better access, Will brings his hands up Leo’s stomach, then thumbs over one of Leo’s nipples, causing Leo to jolt. With a smile, his hands travel back down, running over his hips then to the inside of his thighs before pulling them open. He moves to the outside and hooks Leo’s legs over his own so that Leo was spread open in front of him.

“Gorgeous.” It's all he says before starting to suck a spot into Leo’s neck. Leo whines and presses his weight back against Will. Will lets up for only a moment.

“Touch yourself. Show me again just the way you like it.” Leo shivers and obeys the command. He hisses when he makes contact with his dick, hardening under his and Will’s touches. Leo looks up and over at Nico who was an attractive sight. He had a leg over the armrest of the chair and his dick out, slowly stroking it. He was watching them with hooded eyes and was holding his bottom lip in between his teeth to stay quiet. The sight made a warm swooping motion in Leo’s stomach.

“He’s gorgeous, isn’t he?” Will’s voice rumbled by Leo’s ear. Leo nods. “You’re getting distracted.” Will’s hand covers Leo’s and pumps twice, sharply. Leo gasps and arches against Will.

“There you go. Keep it up and you’ll get a reward.” Will promises and Leo keeps his head leaned on Will’s shoulder as he runs his thumb over the head, dragging precome along with it. Leo feels something pressing against his lower back and decides to push back, hopefully providing some friction for his lover.

“Ah, Leo, don’t worry about me. Just come.” Will’s hands run up Leo’s stomach again and he starts to tweak, pinch and rub Leo’s nipples, sending sparks down his spine. The coil that was tightening inside got tighter and tighter. Leo wanted to make it last, but between Will’s touch and Nico’s looks when he saw the other, Leo wasn’t meant to last.

“Shit, Will, I’m close.” Leo gasps. Nico looks downright predatory as Will leans down and kisses Leo’s shoulder.

“Good,” Will murmurs, “Come for me.” Then he bites down and Leo moans, throwing his head back and letting his orgasm wash over him. As his heartbeat quiets in his ears, he starts to hear Nico’s voice, cooing at him.

“Good boy. Gods, Leo, that was the sexiest thing we’ve done in a long time. You did so good.” Leo is shifted to lay down on the mattress and he opens his eyes to Nico pushing his hair back.

“Hey,” Nico says softly. “How do you feel?” Leo hums and wiggles his fingers.

“Buzzy.” He replies. Nico smiles and presses a kiss to his forehead.

“Good. I know Will said you’d get a reward, do you want it now or do you want to wait?” Nico asks. Leo does a mental inventory and decides he’s probably too tired for much more.

“Wait, but I can jerk him off.” Leo offers an ultimatum. Nico shakes his head.

“If it's all the same, I haven’t come either so I’d like to…”

“Hm, yeah of course. I may watch though. Fair’s fair and all.” Leo replies. Nico chuckles and presses a last kiss to Leo’s forehead before moving away. Leo watches as long as he can but sleep catches up with him eventually. His eyes close as Will comes and he sleeps through clean up. He wakes up momentarily as Nico cuddles into his chest and Will wraps an arm around him.

“Shh, it’s okay. Just us.” Nico says as Leo jumps.

“Goodnight, firecracker.”

Leo drifts back off easily and has the best sleep he’s had in two weeks.


End file.
